


You Know The Words That Work On Me

by celestialshimmer



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (is that a thing?), F/F, Femslash February, mentions of food and alcohol, restaurant AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialshimmer/pseuds/celestialshimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another dull day for Kira at work... might actually become a little more interesting tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know The Words That Work On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [millsandcrane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millsandcrane/gifts).



> Based on a prompt from Riddhi from a list of potential AUs: '"you’re my waiter and I’m on a really crappy date with an asshole" + allison/kira (omg what if the asshole is matt?)'
> 
> Lyrics from Neon Jungle's "Louder".

Kira barely managed to stifle a groan when she saw the pathetic excuse for a tip that the family at Table Six had left her.  _Another night of ramen and no AC_ , she thought glumly.

It took all her self-control to not show her disappointment as she took Table Four’s orders and brought out dessert for Table Eleven. The last thing she needed was another low tip for something like “lowering the ambiance of the meal” by not smiling enough. It should have been ridiculous to have to even worry about it, but just a few weeks ago some absolute asswipe had actually written that on Harley’s receipt instead of giving her a tip at  _all._  To keep her from having to go home that night with nothing but the below-minimum-wage salary that they got, Kira had organized the other girls to chip in a few dollars each to help out, but it never ceased to frustrate her that such things were necessary.

For probably the millionth time that week, Kira resolved that if her music ever made her rich, then she would give out hundreds of dollars for tips all of the time. For the millionth time, Kira reminded herself that dreaming too much about potential success and fame would only make it less likely to ever come to fruition - and more likely she’d get fired for not focusing enough on the job. God, this place sucked.

She’d grabbed Table Four’s drinks from the bar when Boyd rushed over to her. “Kira! Jessica’s feeling sick and she thinks it might be the baby, so she had to go to the hospital. Can you help me and Erica cover her tables?”

"Oh god, is she okay?" Kira exclaimed.

"Probably, but she had to make sure, obviously. Can you help out?" Boyd asked, urgency in his voice.

Kira nodded quickly. “Of course, of course. Which tables should I take?”

"Uh, just Table Fourteen for right now," Boyd said with a brief glance around the room. "Thanks so much!" He smiled at Kira as she turned away, hurrying so that she could get the extra table without pissing off any other customers by taking too long.

She couldn’t stop a grin from breaking out on her face when she saw Table Fourteen. Polite smiles, too stiff postures, slight fidgeting - all indicating that this couple was on their first date. Odds were that the guy would try to leave a large tip to seem impressive, or at least order something expensive enough that even a standard tip would be like a gift. Kira made a mental note to thank Boyd when she could, and didn’t even have to work hard to smile brightly at them. “Hi, I’m Kira! I’ll be your server tonight. Can I get you anything to drink?”

"One beer," the guy said. "Or do would you rather get a bottle of wine or something to share?"

His date shook her head and turned to Kira. “Just water, thanks.”

Kira jotted it down and smiled again, almost as brightly as before. She really wasn’t sure why, but she immediately pushed aside the idea that popped into her head:  _Maybe it’s because of how pretty this girl is_.

She kept herself from leaving too quickly, but also tried to hurry away because _really_? She did not need to be admiring a customer like this, especially a one currently on a date.

Still, Kira could not keep herself from looking forward to returning to Table Fourteen with their drinks, and then later when she brought their appetizer to share. She couldn’t help but notice that the girl had looked less than thrilled about his repeated suggestion to share a dish. Kira told herself it was because she as the server had to wonder if it was because they were splitting the check in a way that could affect her tip, but this time she couldn’t put the thought out of her head that maybe she wanted the date to not be going particularly well.

She was bringing over their entrees when she seemed to catch them in a heated discussion. Trying to be polite, Kira set down the plates as quietly as possible and was about to turn away when the girl let out an exasperated noise and stood. “You know what? Forget it, Matt. Don’t even try calling me.”

"Wait, Allison!" he exclaimed, but she was already walking away.

Kira wasn’t sure of what to do, whether the guy - Matt, apparently - would say something about what she should do with Allison’s order of lasagna. However, after a few moments of staring at the door where Allison had just walked out of, Matt then whirled around and glared at her. “What the hell are you standing there like that for?” he demanded.

Kira murmured something and quickly walked away. God, this was not looking like a good prospect for her tip at the end of the night. At least she wouldn’t have to worry about getting more of the ridiculous fluttering feeling in her stomach that Allison had caused when she had thanked her for bringing their appetizer earlier.

When Kira was bringing the check to Table Eleven just a few minutes later, she couldn’t keep herself from groaning this time when she caught sight of Table Fourteen. Matt was no longer sitting there, and the absence of his coat from the back of his chair indicated that he hadn’t just gone to the bathroom or anything.

 _A dine and dash. The last thing I needed tonight._  Kira walked wearily over to clear off the table, first picking up Matt’s mostly-empty plate and then reaching Allison’s untouched one. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

To her shock, it was Allison. “Hi,” she said with a little smile. “I just realized that Matt may have not actually paid for my food so I thought I ought to check.”

Kira could barely keep her shoulders from sagging in relief. “He, uh, no he didn’t.”

Allison immediately opened her purse. “Would it be possible to take this home then, along with getting the check?” she asked with a nod to her lasagna.

Kira nodded. “Of course! I’ll be right back with a box, sure.”

She had slightly more of a bounce in her step as she walked away. When she returned, it vanished as she saw a deep frown on Allison’s face.

"Is… is everything all right?" Kira asked.

Allison looked up. “Did he pay for himself, even?!” she exclaimed.

 _Oh, that_. “No, he didn’t,” Kira answered, and unable to stop herself, added “Not the most thoughtful guy, huh?”

Allison laughed shortly. “Yeah, no kidding. I walked out on him earlier because I caught him taking a bunch of creepshots of me.”

"Oh god," Kira said, a disgusted expression spreading across her face.

"Yeah," Allison said with a nod and wrinkled-up nose. "Glad I dodged that bullet, sort of. Half-dodged, I guess."

"Will you try to report him to the police or something? If he took, uh, upskirt shots or something…" Kira blushed a little.

"I was just going to ask one of my friends to hack his phone, delete all of them, and leave him with a horrible virus," Allison said with a shrug. "A lot less hassle, and nobody asking why I agreed to go out with him if he was such a creep, or wear a skirt, and all that bullshit."

Kira couldn’t help but laugh. “Wow, if you have a friend who can do all that then it sounds like you’re set, I guess.”

Allison nodded. “Yeah, hopefully!”

Kira then realized she was still holding the takeout box for Allison. “Oh, I should give this to you now. Sorry, you’ve probably been waiting to go.”

"No problem!" she assured her. "I like talking to you - Kira, right? I’m Allison."

"Yeah, it’s Kira," she said with a little smile. It wasn’t uncommon for customers to remember her name, but it was especially nice that Allison specifically had.

Allison picked up the bill and handed it to her. “Here,” she said with a smile.

Kira opened it, confused. Inside was a napkin, and beneath that… her jaw dropped. “Uh, did you miswrite the tip or something? I don’t think you meant…”

"You were a great server," Allison told her. "And in general, I like tipping as much as I can."

 _Okay, so apparently Allison was super rich_. “I - oh, wow, Allison, thank you…” she couldn’t say anything else.

Allison smiled as she stood. “Flip over the napkin,” she said as she walked away, this time not looking angry at all.

Kira’s heart pounded faster when she saw neat handwriting on the back - a phone number and a little note.  _"I really hope it’s not too weird to give a server your phone number,"_ it read, _“I’ve honestly never done it before. But if you’re interested, call and we could talk more? On a date, if you want.”_

Kira knew she had three other tables right now, and Allison had already left so there was no point standing here like this, but she had a silly grin on her face and a warm bubbling feeling in her chest. She carefully placed the napkin in her pocket to add to her phone as soon as she could - and then call as soon as she could too. She was was absolutely ready to say yes.


End file.
